The invention relates to a marine drive, and more particularly to an exhaust system for a surfacing drive.
The invention arose during development efforts directed toward a surfacing marine drive enabling increased top end boat speed. Surfacing drives are known in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,334, column 3, lines 35+.
Exhaust systems discharging exhaust into the propellers are also known in the art, for example FIG. 2 of the noted '334 patent.
The present invention provides an improved exhaust system.